Phoenix
Phoenix (フェニックス, Fenikkusu) is a demon in the series. They are not to be confused with the Chinese Feng Huang which is incorrectly translated as Phoenix in some official English versions. History The phoenix is a mythical sacred fire bird which originated in the Sub-continent of India in ancient mythologies mentioned in the Egyptian and later the Phoenician and the Greek Mythology. A phoenix is a mythical bird with a tail of beautiful gold and red plumage. It has a 500 to 1,000 year life-cycle, near the end of which it builds itself a nest of twigs that it then ignites; both nest and bird burn fiercely and are reduced to ashes, from which a new, young phoenix or phoenix egg arises, reborn anew to live again. The new phoenix is destined to live as long as its old self. In some stories, the new phoenix embalms the ashes of its old self in an egg made of myrrh and deposits it in the Egyptian city of Heliopolis. The bird was also said to regenerate when hurt or wounded by a foe, thus being almost immortal and invincible — it is also said that it can heal a person with a tear from its eyes and make them temporarily immune to death. The phoenix is a symbol of fire, divinity, resurrection and rebirth out of the ashes or chaos. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Seijuu clan *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei (Megami Tensei II): Seijuu clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Reichou Clan *Giten Megami Tensei: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Avian Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV'' *''Majin Tensei: Reichou Clan *Majin Tensei II: Reichou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Reichou Clan *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Temperance Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Temperance Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Reichou Clan'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Avian Race *Devil Children White Book'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Reichou Clan Profile ''Devil Children White Book A Phoenix named Rei is partner to Takaharu Ougi. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = Resist |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = None |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Fire Breath |Effect1 = Weak Fire damage to random enemies, hits 1-4 times |Cost1 = 21 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Recarm |Effect2 = Revives a single ally from KO with half HP |Cost2 = 20 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Fire Pleroma |Effect3 = Strengthens Fire attacks by 25% |Cost3 = N/A |Level3 = 27 }} ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Children White Book'' Gallery Category:Avian Race Category:Holy Race Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Sun Arcana Category:Greco-Roman Mythology Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:European Mythology Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Persian Mythology Category:Arabian Mythology Category:Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons Category:Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Demons Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner Demons Category:Law Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV